Guerre de Guildes
by Blihioma
Summary: Série "Crimes Galactiques" Partie I - Elle est retrouvée morte, assassinée par un meurtrier qui n'a laissé derrière lui qu'une écaille en forme de plumes, la signature du Quetzalcóatl. Dès lors la guerre est déclarée entre eux et tout le monde cherche l'identité de ce tueur, pour la venger. Arriveront-ils à percer le mystère du serpent à plumes ? - Univers "La Force de la Magie"
1. Chapter 1 : L'Ordre du Phénix

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Generalité, Crime

 **Pairing** **:** à voir...

Salut la compagnie !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une histoire toute spéciale et surtout le début d'une petite aventure (je l'espère). J'ai écrit cette histoire de manière assez décontracté, sans me préoccuper plus que ça de mes chapitres, mais j'ai par contre fait de grosses recherches. Au début cela devait être une petite histoire sur un couple par forcément connu (je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas allé vérifier xP) et c'était tout.

Finalement c'est devenu quelque chose de plus grand, de plus long, de plus approfondi, avec tout un univers autour que j'ai réinventé et/ou adapté pour associer Star Wars et Harry Potter et n'en faire qu'une seule entité ! L'univers en lui-même a son propre petit nom : " La Force de la Magie "

Quant à l'histoire, elle est divisée en deux parties (je n'en ai fini qu'une au jour d'aujourd'hui) et vous pouvez vous référencer à elle avec le nom " Crimes Galactiques ". Cette histoire aura donc une suite, et peut-être une préquelle, cela dépendra sûrement de votre engouement.

Donc j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment comme moi j'ai tranquillement pris d'écrire tout ça après mes longues heures de recherches,

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 01 – L'Ordre du Phénix**_

 **…**

C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment de la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire un autre métier que celui-là. Toute sa famille avait rejoint cette Guilde au fil des générations. Ses grands-parents, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, et sûrement ses enfants en feront de même.

Elle savait déjà que c'était entre ses murs qu'elle trouverait l'amour et qu'elle fonderait sa famille. Ses parents se rencontrèrent dans cette Guilde, tout comme ses grands-parents avant eux. Cette communauté était pourtant encore assez récente, à peine trois ou quatre générations, mais sa famille y était déjà fermement liée.

L'entrée de la Guilde ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée dans ses rêves les plus fous. C'était une petite maison mitoyenne, coincée entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la rue du Square Grimmauld, dans une ville quelconque sur une planète quelconque. De ce que lui avait dit ses frères aînés, l'entrée apparaissait uniquement à ceux qui possédaient le mot de passe : soit leurs clients et leurs employés de la Guilde. Evidemment pour ceux qui ne possédaient pas encore le mot de passe, une boite aux lettres particulière était à la disposition des clients pour soumettre leurs demandes.

Cela restait malgré tout de la très haute magie et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui avait fondé la Guilde et qui avait réussi à mettre en place un tel exploit.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, le décor changea du tout au tout. Cela n'avait rien d'une petite maison étriquée, non ! Elle se tenait dans un gigantesque Hall qui devait servir de réfectoire. Elle voyait au fond de la salle plusieurs portes et un étage avec un balcon, ainsi que de nouvelles portes. Elle supposait que certaines pièces devaient être des dortoirs, l'infirmerie, la bibliothèque, quelques bureaux et la fameuse salle d'apparition qui permettait de voyager de chez soi jusqu'à la Guilde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant que les fenêtres donnaient sur des paysages différents à chaque fois.

Après avoir fait ses années d'études sur la planète-école magique, Merlin, rien n'aurait dû la surprendre, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir les exploits magiques que l'on pouvait apprécier sur Merlin, reproduit dans une « _simple_ » Guilde.

Soudain un vieil homme vint à sa rencontre. Il était vieux, très vieux pour un humain, mais il lui restait encore du temps en tant que sorcier. Il portait des robes multicolores, révélateur de sa culture Alderaanienne, la même que Poudlard et que la sienne.

Pour les gens comme eux, les sorciers, venant des quatre coins de la Galaxie et de différentes espèces, au même titre que les Jedis, ils avaient appris à se construire leur propre identité à travers sept communautés magiques et sept écoles. Chaque communauté se trouvait sur une planète et une fois rattachée à l'une de ses communautés, il en adoptait la culture, afin de mieux s'intégrer.

Bien sûr ils n'avaient qu'un seul Gouvernement, où chaque communauté avait son siège, mais cela aurait été impossible de rassembler tant de diversités dans une seule et unique communauté, d'où cette répartition en sept, un chiffre magique puissant. Une communauté était alors rattachée à une planète, une allée magique et une école. La planète-école magique Merlin, faisait donc cohabiter ces sept établissements, en plus d'autres universités – elles ne dépendaient pas des communautés, mais de leurs spécialisations. Il n'était pas interdit de changer de communauté, mais peu de personne le faisait réellement car cela signifiait s'adapter complètement à une toute nouvelle culture, un mode de penser différent et peut-être même des connaissances différentes.

L'homme en robes et à la longue barbe blanche, s'arrêta devant elle et attrapa en un coup d'œil sa peau rouge-brune, ses caractéristiques physiques de la sa race, les Siths, ses cheveux roux, presque oranges, ses yeux brun chocolat et les tatouages noirs de sa famille.

« Miss Weasley, quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. » Déclara le vieil homme avec un sourire avenant.

Il ne lui demanda même pas ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Tout comme elle, il savait qu'elle entrerait dans l'Ordre, tout comme le reste de la famille Weasley et Prewett avant elle.

Sans donc un mot de plus, il lui fit signe de la suivre vers l'une des portes du fond du Hall. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny repéra celle qui fut son amie et une camarade de classe à Poudlard, Luna Lovegood, déjà installée à une table du réfectoire avec d'autres sorciers.

Pourtant de dos, la jeune fille blonde se retourna vers elle, son visage partiellement couvert par un masque en peau là où elle aurait dû croiser son regard, et elle la salua gentiment en agitant la main. Ginny lui rendit son salut, tout en continuant son chemin derrière le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui l'amenait à son introduction pour faire d'elle un membre de la Guilde.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et pouf ! Un premier chapitre !

J'ai oublié de vous dire que si cette première partie tourne bien autour d'un crime, qui ne saurait tarder, et d'une enquête, celle-ci ne sera pas réellement détaillée ou approfondie, car je me sers notamment de cette première partie pour vous présenter ma version du monde d'Harry Potter dans ce monde ! Une sorte d'introduction à l'univers donc.

La Deuxième partie sera plus une histoire et sera plus équitable dans la représentation des deux univers mélangés en un, même si je n'en sais encore rien puisque je n'ai pas écrit un mot pour l'instant dessus !

Comme l'histoire est également terminé, les chapitres vont faire rapidement leur bonhomme de chemin, attendez-vous à un certain nombre de notifications de ma part ;)

Allez, à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Quetzalcóatl

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** à voir...

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Un deuxième chapitre vient déjà à vous ! Je pense que je vais tout simplement poster deux chapitres par jour, un le matin et un en début d'après-midi car à partir du mercredi 08 Août, je ne suis plus certaine d'avoir accès à mon ordinateur,

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de retour sur cette histoire pour l'instant et je peux le comprendre, ce n'est pas forcément un crossover qu'on voit souvent x) Je vais devoir m'y habituer (ou plutôt m'y réhabituer car avec Rituel de Protection, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de recevoir tous le temps des reviews xD) car j'en ferais d'autres tout aussi loufoques !

Bref, on continue cette histoire avec la partie que vous attendiez tous ! Le meurtre !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 02 – Quetzalcóatl**_

 **…**

Kingsley avançait à grands pas dans les rues bondées. Sa grande taille et sa corpulence musclée effrayait la population tout autant que les quatre cornes qui prenaient racine sur sa tête. Deux d'entre elle se situait dans le prolongement de son crâne en pointant vers le haut, tandis que sa deuxième paire de cornes se trouvaient dans deux grands lobes situés de chaque côté de sa tête. Sa peau bleu foncée ne le rendait pas plus abordable.

En général, le Chagrian affichait une mine aimable, adoucissant son apparence dominante. Mais aujourd'hui il était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche pour se préoccuper d'une telle chose sans importance que de paraître sympathique.

Quand il était jeune, son rêve d'enfant était de devenir politicien au sein du Sénat Galactique de Coruscant. C'était considéré comme un grand honneur et comme la preuve d'une forte volonté, un trait dont tous les Chagrians étaient fiers. Puis il avait découvert la Magie et il était allé à Poudlard. Il avait rencontré là-bas bon nombre de ses collègues de travail, comme Minerva ou Maugrey.

Il avait alors rêvé de faire partis du Conseil qui régissait le peuple Magique, ses rêves toujours tournés vers la Politique. Puis il avait fait la rencontre de Dumbledore. L'homme n'était déjà plus tout jeune, d'une génération de plus que Kingsley, mais il dégageait de lui une telle prestance, une telle force… Quand un tel homme lui avait dit, lui pauvre Chagrian qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie au plus bas de l'échelle, qu'il avait besoin de lui, il avait tout de suite accepté, devenant un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une Guilde Magique de la Communauté Alderaanienne.

Kingsley était généralement en charge de toutes les missions qui touchaient de près ou de loin la politique. Ces tâches et le soutien de Dumbledore, lui permit de gagner rapidement de l'importance au Ministère Magique. Presque plus personne n'ignorait désormais qui il était, et il se faisait un devoir de maintenir une bonne image.

Cependant ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Le Quetzalcóatl avait encore frappé.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un réel Serpent à Plumes comme le rapportait les contes et légendes humaines, mais du surnom d'un Assassin de la Guilde des Mangemorts.

Cette Guilde fut fondée par l'ancien ami de Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald. Les Mangemorts n'acceptaient qu'un seul genre de contrat : des assassinats. Dumbledore avait pendant longtemps refusé ce genre de missions à cause de leurs caractères… Disons définitifs. Et car il craignait aussi qu'un jour, un client puisse commanditer le meurtre d'un autre. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir ce genre de problèmes : si leur cible était un autre client, ils informaient celui-ci et s'il payait assez, il ne mourrait pas, sinon…

Les Assassinats représentaient malheureusement une grande part du « marché » des Guildes, mais peu d'entre elles acceptaient pourtant ce genre de demandes. Prendre une autre vie de sang-froid, était au-delà de la simple auto-défense. Grindelwald n'avait pas été d'accord avec son ami et il avait fini par fonder sa propre Guilde, qui se fit rapidement un nom dans le milieu.

L'Ordre du Phénix mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à tenter de les arrêter et à démanteler la Guilde. Dumbledore souhaitait que tous les Mangemorts soient arrêtés et traduits en justice pour leurs actes. Malheureusement cela n'avait mené à rien pour l'instant. Il y a environ une vingtaine d'année, un Mirialan très prometteur que Dumbledore avait tenté de recruter, mais l'homme était parti chez les Mangemorts et il avait fini par succéder même à Grindelwald, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Et depuis moins d'un an, un autre assassin avait commencé à faire parler de lui. Le Quetzalcóatl. Kingsley, comme beaucoup d'autres, supposaient qu'il devait être de la précédente promotion d'une de leurs écoles de Magie. Son apparition avait évidemment créée des remous à la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il n'était pas le premier assassin talentueux de la Guilde et il ne s'agirait sûrement pas du dernier.

Toutefois les choses venaient de devenir personnelles entre lui et le reste de l'Ordre !

Hestia Jones venait d'être retrouvé chez elle, ce matin, assassinée. Et sur son cadavre, une écaille en forme de plume avait été retrouvé, accompagnée de la marque des Mangemorts, une tête de mort accompagnée d'un serpent, gravé sur le sol de la scène de crime, mais également à même la peau de la victime…

Il s'agissait de la marque du Quetzalcóatl des Mangemorts.

Il y avait déjà eu des escarmouches entre les deux Guildes, quand ils se retrouvaient sur une mission commune, quand Dumbledore faisait suivre des sorciers suspectés d'être des Mangemorts, mais c'était la première fois qu'un des leurs se faisaient assassiner par un Mangemort. Dumbledore avait pourtant cru avoir un accord tacite de non-agression entre eux… Alors cet accord ne fut que le fruit de l'imagination du vieil homme, soit leur client avait absolument voir Hestia morte, quitte à donner un prix mirobolant pour son meurtre…

Dans tous les cas, Kingsley savait qu'il allait apporter le chaos et l'envie de vengeance avec lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit sur les yeux dans la salle d'apparition de la Guilde.

Il devait à tout prix prévenir Dumbledore.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, il est terminé à son tour.

J'aime bien prendre le temps de décrire les races que j'ai changé pour les personnages d'Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, si vous vous demandez pourquoi ce choix, c'est tout simplement parce que dans l'univers de Star Wars, mine de rien, il y a une grande diversité de race, et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire que tout un groupe de personnes ne soit que d'une seule et unique race.

De plus je pense que partir du principe que la Magie est propre aux humains ne serait pas bon pour l'histoire ou même l'univers, d'où mon choix donc de changer les races pour une partie des personnages. Cela permet également de mieux appréhender le crossover entre Star Wars et Harry Potter, du moins selon moi : ainsi vous ne vous retrouvez pas avec l'univers Harry Potter d'un côté et celui de Star Wars en parallèle. Non, je pense que cela contribue à mettre les deux univers en un seul.

Enfin, assez de bavardages et à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Bas-Fond

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** à voir...

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre et le deuxième de la journée ! Demain vous aurez encore le droit à deux chapitres postées !

Nous changeons à nouveau de personnage, pour voir les choses cette fois d'un autre point de vue, tout en continuant l'aventure, cela va sans dire !

A part vous rappeler que cette première partie pose les bases de l'univers « La Force de la Magie » et que donc si vous avez l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de blabla pour peu d'actions, et que c'est donc tout à fait normal, je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire. Bien sûr j'espère que vous aimez quand même l'histoire, mais je suppose que la Partie II vous intéressera plus )

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 03 – Bas-Fond**_

 **…**

Mondingus se faufilait dans les bas-fonds, un endroit qu'il visitait souvent pour quelques… affaires.

Le Besalisk n'avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, que pour se faire un réseau de clients via la renommée de la Guilde. Pourtant au cours des années qu'il passa dans l'Ordre, il accumula un certain nombre de dettes, notamment envers Dumbledore en lui demandant des services. Alors quand le vieil homme exigeait quelque chose de lui en retour, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Mondigus n'était pas à la Guilde quand Kingsley était revenu du Ministère, mais il avait entendu les petits nouveaux en parler. Apparemment l'homme avait été assez effrayant, l'atmosphère magique qu'il avait dégagée, était chargée de colère et d'envies meurtrières. S'il avait été plus doué ou plus sensible à la Magie, Mondigus était certain qu'il aurait pu en sentir quelques relents encore dans la Guilde.

Toujours était-il que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dès qu'il avait pointé le bout de son nez, afin de lui donner sa mission. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il devait aller fouiner dans les bas-fonds et laisser trainer ses oreilles dans les endroits adéquats, pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur les Mangemorts, mais surtout sur le Quetzalcóatl, cet Assassin de la Guilde des Mangemorts, qui avait pris la vie de l'un des leurs.

Au fond, lui-même s'en fichait un peu, il ne connaissait pas particulièrement Hestia Jones et il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, mais il y avait cette possibilité que si elle avait été tuée, ils pouvaient tous se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec une cible sur le dos. Rien n'empêcherait le Quetzalcóatl de tous les tuer, pour un simple contrat.

Dumbledore avait envoyé de nombreuses équipes sur le terrain à la recherche des Mangemorts et de cet assassin en particulier. Lui devait user de ses _relations_ pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le serpent, mais également sur le potentiel client. Car s'ils arriveraient à mettre la main sur le commanditaire de ce meurtre, peut-être pourraient-ils stopper le Quetzalcóatl.

Mondigus n'en n'était pas certain. Il avait beau être opportuniste, lâche, peureux et d'autres, il n'en restait pas moins vif d'esprit, tout prêt à saisir la moindre chance qui s'offrait à lui. Et il savait. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à attraper le moindre Mangemort, qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à démanteler leur Guilde. Alors pourquoi y arrivaient-ils cette fois ci ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Dumbledore avait réussi à galvaniser ses « troupes » en leur sortant un discours sur l'amitié, sur l'amour, sur les liens qui existaient entre eux, mais Mondigus n'était pas de ceux-là. Il le faisait uniquement pour effacer une dette de plus qu'il avait envers le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais il y avait également une autre raison derrière l'acceptation de cette mission : si jamais il réussissait vraiment à trouver ce qu'on lui demandait, à savoir le client des Mangemorts ou le Quetzalcóatl, il pourrait toujours tirer de l'argent de cette information, beaucoup d'argent. Soit en la vendant, soit en demandant un prix pour son silence. Il était une opportuniste après tout, tirer le meilleur partie de toutes les situations était son véritable boulot.

L'escroc espérait même qu'avec un peu de chance, quand il aurait assez d'argents, il pourrait se trouver une belle Besalisk qui voudrait bien de lui. Ce n'était qu'une option, mais il savait qu'il lui fallait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, pour combler les centimètres qui lui manquait : il était exceptionnellement petit pour un Besalisk, à peine un petit mètre soixante, mais les autres membres de son espèce faisant en moyenne entre un mètre quatre-vingt-huit et deux mètres trente-six. Aucune femelle ne voudrait de lui en l'état actuel des choses.

Il devait obtenir plus d'argents. C'était avec cette résolution qu'il entra dans un des bars les plus malfamés des bas-fonds, à la recherche des informations qui feraient de plus un homme riche ou un homme moins endetté… Même s'il préférait la première option !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Ce chapitre vient de toucher à sa fin. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais je pense pouvoir dire que je vous retrouverais demain pour la suite ? x)

Comme vous l'aurez compris dans ce chapitre et dans certains autres qui suivront, j'ai essayé d'équilibrer un peu plus les personnages de l'Ordre du Phénix pour cette histoire. Ils n'ont pas d'ailleurs vécu de la même manière, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de véritable guerre avec les Mangemorts. Donc si certains personnages vous sembleront peut-être trop émotifs, n'oubliez pas cela.

Sinon, en dehors de ça, j'ai essayé parfois – donc pas tout le temps – d'attribuer certains caractères des races de Star Wars aux personnages de Harry Potter pour qu'ils correspondent un peu plus à l'univers du premier. Mondigus en est justement un exemple, tout comme Kingsley.

Evidemment, j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire, et de vous donner envie de lire la suite, ce serait mon meilleur cadeau de non-anniversaire !

Donc à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Escarmouche

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense, Sang/Gore

 **Pairing** **:** à voir...

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Désolé pour l'attente, je me suis malheureusement précipité ce matin et je n'ai pas pensé à vous livrer le chapitre promis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bien les deux chapitres promis aujourd'hui. Je tenterais de faire mieux demain ! (Les week-ends sont une catastrophe pour moi quand il s'agit d'allumer mon ordinateur xD)

Bon, pour ce chapitre, les hostilités commencent entre Mangemorts et Ordre du Phénix ! Ou plutôt sont prouvées ? Je ne suis pas trop sûre… En tout cas c'est à lire, évidemment xP

Et qui dit combats, dit blessures. Poppy va avoir du boulot et vous, vous risquer de vous imaginer des blessures peut-être plus graves qu'elles ne le sont, alors même si je cite les blessures mais que je ne les décris pas, un petit warning « Sang et Gore » est émis, sait-on jamais avec vous !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 04 –Escarmouche**_

 **…**

Elphias était dans son bureau, attendant le retour des équipes pour la journée. Dumbledore avait décidé de choisir une poignée de membre de la Guilde et de leur mettre par équipes de deux pour suivre les Mangemorts. Ils avaient chacun leurs spécialités, mais de manière générale, il y avait au moins un combattant et un sorcier ayant des capacités en filature.

Le Lannik avait bien sûr toute confiance en Dumbledore. Plusieurs fois par le passé, il avait prouvé qu'il était assez doué en stratégie pour mener plusieurs hommes et femmes dans n'importe quel type de mission. Elphias aurait voulu également se trouver sur le terrain, malgré son âge avancé, il était encore en grande forme, il n'avait presque rien perdu de la force de sa jeunesse et il avait encore toute la témérité de ses fraîches années.

Cependant on l'avait assigné à la planification et par respect pour Dumbledore, il s'y était plié de bon gré. Les deux paires encore assez jeunes, Neville et Luna, et Hermione et Ron, avaient été assignées à des Mangemorts de même âge pour que l'écart d'expériences et de compétences ne soient pas trop importants.

De l'autre côté, Minerva et Sirius, ainsi que Nymphadora et Remus avaient des proies plus importantes, notamment Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange, tout comme les Patriarches Rosier et Nott. Lucius se trouvait le plus souvent au Ministère, alors c'était le rôle de Kingsley de garder un œil sur lui, mais sans éveiller de soupçons. Les deux hommes savaient pour qui travaillait l'autre, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas de leurs collègues.

Garder secrète cette double vie était primordiale pour qu'ils puissent continuer de travailler. Après tout si tous connaissaient les identités des membres des Guildes mercenaires, de nombreuses – trop nombreuses – missions leur serraient alors inaccessibles. Heureusement la plupart du temps, les sorciers pensaient que leur inimité n'étaient dû qu'à un conflit de magie, que l'Ordre du Phénix pronait la magie blanche, tandis que les Mangemorts se spécialisaient dans la magie noire.

C'était en partie véridique dans les faits, leur Guilde comprenait un grand nombre de sorciers dits « blancs » et c'était l'inverse pour la Guilde de Voldemort, mais cela n'avait jamais la source de leur conflit, car ils possédaient leurs propres sorciers usant de la magie noire et ils étaient très bien acceptés, et les Mangemorts avaient dans leurs rangs des sorciers blancs également. Cependant cela les aidait beaucoup à garder leur couverture quand les plus jeunes n'arrivaient pas à contrôler leurs caractères impulsifs.

Elphias aurait bien voulu que Maugrey soit également sur la mission, il aurait été plus tranquille si cela avait été le cas, car il avait un étrange mauvais pressentiment depuis que Dumbledore avait choisi les équipes. Cependant l'ancien Auror sévèrement handicapé – un Jarrell borgne et avec une jambe en moins n'était pas forcément un spectacle des plus… attirant – se trouvait déjà sur une autre mission pour le compte de Dumbledore et il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour les aider pour cette affaire.

Severus ne faisait également pas partis des paires envoyées sur le terrain, il avait un rôle central au sein des Mangemorts : les espionner de l'intérieur pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elphias n'avait jamais eu le privilège d'assister à un compte-rendu de Severus à Dumbledore, mais il savait que de nombreuses informations transitaient même s'ils devaient se montrer prudents quant à leur utilisation.

L'homme pourrait donc les informer si jamais il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur le Quetzalcóatl ou sur un point lié à sa mission, mais il ne travaillait pas cette fois activement avec eux. Elphias aurait bien voulu l'avoir aussi dans l'équipe, mais il pouvait faire sans eux.

Le Lannik attendait d'une minute à l'autre que les quatre jeunots se présentent à son bureau, mais ce ne fut aucune des deux équipes qui transplana devant lui, mais bien Sirius dont le t-shirt était couvert de sang. Elphias se redressa immédiatement et il aperçut le corps mou de Minerva… Le sang ne se voyait sur la peau rouge de la Twi'lek mais il ne put louper la mâchoire inférieure manquante…

Sirius se précipita dehors pour chercher une infirmière alors que le Lannik contourna son bureau pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de la femme. Ses habits étaient déchirés, mais elle ne semblait heureusement ne pas avoir d'autres blessures graves à part celle de sa mâchoire. Elphias n'osa pas pour autant de la toucher car il sentait la Magie et la Force l'entourer furieusement, sûrement pour la maintenir en vie. Il ne voulait surtout pas interagir avec ça.

Minerva était l'une des rares sorcières de leur monde à manier la Magie tout comme la Force et les soins magiques étaient donc très délicats avec elle.

Finalement Madame Pomfresh arriva, Sirius derrière elle, le regard hanté, et la femme s'activa immédiatement autour de la Twi'lek avec l'espoir de la sauver.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Devinez qui vient de terminer ce chapitre ? Eh oui, c'est toi !

Je suppose que vous m'en voulez pour l'état de Minerva ? Alors que je ne la déteste même pas ! C'est juste… Il fallait une première victime et c'est malheureusement tombé sur elle, à mon propre regret.

Cependant dans ce chapitre nous apprenons donc que la Magie et la Force ne sont pas incompatibles ! Et même qu'une seule personne peut maîtriser les deux. Cela renforce également le fait que ces deux pouvoirs n'ont pas les mêmes origines ou les mêmes applications, sinon les Jedis auraient pu avoir des affinités avec la Mage, tandis que les sorciers auraient eu plus de facilités avec la Force. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et Minerva est l'une des rares à pouvoir combiner les deux.

Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que vous pourriez deviner les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts sont aussi capables de cet exploit (le deuxième je ne vous blâmerais pas car ils ne seront pas présents en tant qu'individu dans cette fanfiction, seulement comme entité, mais ils seront abordés justement dans la partie 2).

Au passage, pour les plus curieux, j'ai changé mon image de profil, je me suis bien amusée à la faire pendant un certain nombre d'heures que je ne citerais pas. La version ronde est visible si vous allez feuilleter mon compte Ao3 aussi ;)

Allez, à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Interacial

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense, Sang/Gore

 **Pairing** **:** à voir...

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Je l'avais dit, le voilà. Le second chapitre de la journée (ou de la soirée à ce niveau-là). Encore désolé pour le retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…

Bon sinon, vous allez apprendre le triste sort de Minerva. Evidemment je rappelle que je ne la déteste pas et que j'apprécie même assez ! Mais certaines choses sont inévitables et le destin de Minerva est l'un d'eux.

En plus pour ce chapitre, nous apprenons l'existence du premier couple de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 05 – Interacial**_

 **…**

Remus serait son _ami_ contre lui. Même s'il n'en montrait rien et qu'il restait fort devant tout le monde, et plus particulièrement les plus jeunes, il était complètement bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé avec Minerva. La Twi'lek était réellement l'un de leur meilleur élément, elle était une Maître de la Métamorphose et elle était capable de manier la Force.

Son teint rougeâtre et les tatouages noirs de ces lekkus – ces tentacules qui prenaient leur base au sommet de leur crâne, caractéristiques de leur race – avaient toujours donnés l'impression à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas du bon côté de la justice. Pourtant la magie de Minerva ne pouvait être plus lumineuse et même la Twi'lek elle-même, était une femme juste et ouverte. Elle avait toujours une petite mine pincée et elle n'était peut-être pas aussi joviale que Pomona, un autre membre de l'Ordre, mais elle était malgré tout comme une mère ou une grand-mère pour une grande partie de la Guilde.

Elle avait protégé Sirius lors de cette altercation avec des Mangemorts et elle avait pris ce sort qui était destiné à le tuer, à lui transpercer la poitrine. Minerva allait devoir maintenant vivre avec une mâchoire mécanique. Heureusement elle n'avait pas subi plus de dommages, sinon Sirius ne s'en serait pas remis. Mais ses yeux verts olive creusés par la lourde opération, avaient perdus de leur éclat, devenant bien terne. Il lui faudrait un moment pour se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Remus s'était donc occupé de remettre Sirius sur pieds, quitte à laisser Nymphadora aller faire des investigations sur place seule. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas plût à Dumbledore, ni à Elphias, surtout après l'attaque qu'avait subi l'équipe de Sirius justement. Toutefois l'état de ce dernier n'avait pas permis au Kiffar de s'éloigner. Surtout pour lui, qui était frappé de la malédiction du loup-garou : ces instincts le poussaient à être le mâle alpha qui protégeait sa meute. Et Sirius faisait partis de sa meute… Il était même plus que ça…

Ils avaient préféré que cela reste entre eux, car c'était encore nouveau pour eux, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que cela aboutirait quelque part, mais Remus savait que pour son loup, l'affaire était déjà entendu. Sirius était déjà son soumis, peu importe le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour l'accepter. Le Kiffar n'en n'était pas mécontent en vérité, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour qu'il en parle à Sirius.

Le Mirialon à la peau d'un beau jaune sable, était bien plus concerné par l'état de Minerva que la situation de leur couple discret et secret. Bien que Remus ait ressenti une jalousie grandissante, quand Dumbledore avait donné à Sirius un nouveau partenaire.

S'il respectait Minerva et qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une menace pour l'amour de Sirius, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Fleur… Une Chiss qui se trouvait également être en partie Veela par sa grand-mère.

Remus la voyait comme une menace à son couple, ou plutôt son loup voyait les choses ainsi, car sa partie humaine voulait juste faire confiance à Sirius pour repousser les éventuelles tentatives de la jeune femme, si elle se montrait même intéressée, ce qui n'était pas certain. Bien sûr son charme de Veela avait déjà un effet latent et le laissait se propager autour d'elle de manière tout à fait consciente, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle voulait lui voler Sirius.

Et puis il ne voulait pas douter de son petit-ami, car le Mirialon n'avait même pas sourcillé quand il avait lui-même été mis en équipe avec Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de sa cousine Andromeda. Pourtant la jeune femme faisait chavirer déjà de nombreux cœur avec ses jolies formes et sa personnalité enjouée et pétillante. Mais Sirius n'avait même pas pensé à la voir comme une menace, certain que Remus l'aimait et que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, il ne se détournerait pas de lui. Alors il ne pouvait pas douter de Sirius à son tour, il n'avait pas le droit.

Malheureusement le couple ne savait pas que quelqu'un était bel et bien au courant pour eux et que cette personne n'était pas forcément contente de cet état. Dumbledore ne voyait pas seulement la Guilde comme un travail, il ne voyait pas non l'Ordre comme une famille, contrairement ce qu'il aimait à dire à tous. Pour lui l'organisation était une armée. Son armée. Et celle-ci devait lui fournir plus de soldats.

Si d'ordinaire les couples homosexuels ne le dérangeaient pas, il n'avait rien contre eux après tout, il ne les tolérait pas dans sa Guilde car cela signifiait moins de naissances, moins d'enfants qui rejoindrait l'Ordre du Phénix. Voir donc Sirius et Remus, deux de ses meilleurs hommes, ensemble et sans descendance, ne convenait pas à ses plans.

Bien évidemment, le couple pourrait sûrement adopter des enfants, magiques ou non, qui pourrait rejoindre ensuite l'organisation, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas seulement besoin de plus soldats, mais également des avantages qu'il pourrait en tirer. Remus pouvait transmettre son gêne de loup-garou – même si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait justement éviter – qui le rendait difficile à affronter et qui pourrait donc lui fournir une plus grande puissance physique et magique.

Quand à Sirius, il était lié à la famille Black. Les Mangemorts possédaient également de leurs côtés Bellatrix et Narcissa, ainsi que Draco, son fils et celui de Lucius. Si Sirius ne donnait aucune descendance, ils allaient perdre une grande partie du potentiel de la famille Black et aussi de sa fortune.

C'était pour cela que Dumbledore avait divisé le couple dans deux équipes différentes. Nymphadora était une jeune femme agréable et toujours enjouée, le genre de caractère qui pouvait plaire à Remus, le vieil homme en était certain. Tandis que Fleur était également de haute lignée, tout comme Sirius, et ils pourraient donc trouver de bons points communs, sans compter que le Mirialon avait toujours été un coureur de jupons. Fleur était tout à fait son type de femme, si on oubliait Remus.

Au début il avait mis Sirius avec Minerva car la jeune Fleur était sur une autre mission ave William Weasley, mais maintenant qu'elle était revenu et que la Twi'lek devait malheureusement prendre du repos, il comptait bien profiter de la situation pour pousser le couple à se séparer et à se trouver deux femmes qui pourraient apporter les enfants dont Dumbledore avait besoin.

Mais peu importe les machinations que le vieil homme pourrait faire, il n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause pour cette affaire. Sirius et Remus étaient déjà magiquement liés, même s'ils n'en n'avaient pas encore eux-mêmes conscience. Il aurait dû reconnaitre une bataille perdue d'avance et se concentrer d'avantage sur la réussite de cette mission qui lui tenait pourtant à cœur.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Ce chapitre est terminé !

Sirius et Remus resteront ensemble pour toujours et à jamais ! Ils ne le savent juste pas encore consciemment.

On commence également à apercevoir le vrai visage de Dumbledore, mais vous n'en n'avez pas finis avec lui, croyez-moi ! Peut-être que je profiterais de la partie 2 pour parler un peu plus de son passé avec Grindelwald, ou bien une partie supplémentaire (pas forcément longue, peut-être qu'un simple OS) pour justement l'aborder ? Cela vous intéresserait ?

Sinon, le prochain chapitre parlera un peu plus des jeunes de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'espère donc que vous avez hâte :)

Allez, à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Divination

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** Sirius x Remus autres…

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Le premier chapitre du dimanche est en ligne !

Comme je le disais hier dans mon précédent chapitre, nous retrouvons les plus jeunes de l'Ordre du Phénix qui travaillent sur l'affaire d'Hestia Jones. Enfin, vous allez bien le voir (lire) par vous-même ;)

Pour ce qui est la 100e nuit du FoF, je ne suis pas certaine de la faire, mais je vois tiens au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! En parlant de nouvelles, je vous ferais un petit rapport de mes activités à Londres sur ma page Facebook chaque jour si ça vous intéresse (en tout cas j'essayerais)

N'ayant rien de plus à vous dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 06 – Divination**_

 **…**

Ron avait toujours détesté Draco. Alors quand Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il était peut-être cet assassin prénommé Quetzalcóatl, celui qui avait tué l'un de leur membre – Hestia Jones s'il avait bien entendu ? – le rouquin avait été étrangement mitigé.

D'un côté, la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'autre garçon et sa confiance en Dumbledore, le poussait à croire qu'en effet, Draco était le parfait suspect pour endosser ce rôle. Ainsi il pouvait le prendre sur le fait et non seulement le faire enfermer pour son crime, mais également obtenir la reconnaissance de tout l'Ordre pour son acte.

Mais de l'autre côté, toutes ses années passées avec Draco, à se chamailler, à se bagarrer et à se chercher des misères, lui avaient permis de connaître le jeune homme aussi bien que lui-même. Et l'image qui avait été dépeinte du Quetzalcóatl ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'était Draco.

L'assassin qu'ils cherchaient était ordonné, il préférait se cacher, à part sa signature il ne revendiquait jamais ses meurtres et Hermione avait même soupçonnée que l'écaille en forme de plume ne servait qu'à prouver qu'il était bien responsable dudit crime pour être payé. De plus il devait être très physique et avoir un certain nombre de connaissances, car il pouvait – selon les rumeurs – s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Il acceptait tous les contrats qu'on lui proposait.

Or Draco aimait briller, autant en public qu'en privé. Il était plus le genre de personne à se vanter, quitte à se mettre en danger à force. Son domaine de prédilection était de plus la politique où il aimait manipuler les gens pour les amener à faire ce qu'il voulait. L'intelligence était bien commune aux deux personnes, mais même si Draco était grand, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit physiquement très puissant. Il avait plus une silhouette mince et presque fragile.

Non, Ron savait au fond de lui-même que Draco ne pouvait pas être leur homme. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi tout le monde insistait pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. A ce qu'il sache, les femmes pouvaient aussi être de redoutables assassines. N'était-ce pas le cas de Bellatrix qui avaient plusieurs dizaines, si ce n'était centaines, de meurtres à son actif ? Dont certains de leurs membres lors de batailles entre les deux Guildes. Le Sith pensait qu'il ne fallait négliger aucune piste, comme Pansy par exemple, ou même Crabe et Goyle, car après tout le Quetzalcóatl pouvait très bien être un duo avec une tête pensante et un corps de muscles !

Mais personne n'avait voulu écouter ses idées, pas même Hermione qui était pourtant sa petite-amie. Il n'en voulait pas à la Togruta, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle lui fasse plus confiance. Il paraissait peut-être idiot parfois, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui-aussi réfléchir par lui-même et ne pas foncer dans le mur quand même. Il avait eu ses diplômes après tout !

Ils avaient en ce moment une petite réunion avec Neville et Luna, qui devaient eux-aussi suivre un autre Serpentard diplômé, Blaise, un Rattataki à la peau très sombre et aux yeux violets. Ron essayait une fois de plus de faire valoir son point de vue, mais Hermione le balaya avec nonchalance. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'un Serpentard de leur année et qu'il devait s'agir de Draco ou Blaise, alors il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La jeune Togruta à la peau d'un violet coloré mais plutôt pâle, se tourna vers la jeune fille qui les avait rejoint cette année, après avoir obtenu ses diplômes. Son nom était Luna. Elle était née Miraluka, sans yeux mais avec la capacité de maîtriser la Force, comme tous les membres de sa race, ainsi que la Magie, sa propre particularité, tout comme Minerva pouvait le faire. D'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris, elle était également dotée de pouvoirs de divination, ce qui l'intéressait présentement.

« Luna, tu n'as toujours rien vu qui pourrait nous aider sur le Quetzalcóatl ? »

« Non, toujours rien. » Lui répondit rêveusement la jeune fille, sa bouche peinte avec un bleu très foncés se tordant en un sourire.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, elle avait toujours considéré Luna comme étant quelqu'un de bizarre et elle préférait essayer de se faire des amis parmi ses camarades de dortoirs, plutôt que d'aggraver sa réputation en approchant la blonde. Elle ne se trouvait donc pas vraiment à l'aise avec celle qui était appelé dans les couloirs Loufoca.

Ron râla du manque d'attention qu'on lui portait et proposa alors d'aller en bas pour manger. Si personne ne voulait l'écouter, il pourrait au moins tenter d'entamer la faim qui l'accablait. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose en l'état actuel des choses car qu'il mange ou qu'il parle, Hermione continuerait à le regarder comme s'il était un idiot.

Sa petite-amie accepta d'ailleurs en secouant la tête, pour souligner son manque de manières et sa soi-disant manie à toujours vouloir se remplir l'estomac. Mais franchement, pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Non seulement il n'avait pas fini sa croissance, mais en plus celui lui permettait de mettre fin à cette réunion où il n'était pas plus qu'une décoration. Tout le monde le considérait comme un tas de muscles stupides qui n'avait pour rôle que de suivre les ordres. Merci mais il n'était pas si idiot que ça, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute pour une fois.

Neville glissa sa main dans celle petite, délicate et pâle de Luna, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la petite salle de réunion, laissant Ron et Hermione prendre un peu d'avance, avant de se pencher vers la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et lui murmura doucement, pour ne pas être entendu :

« Tu sais quelque chose Luna ? »

« Le Serpent nous surprendra là où on ne l'attends pas. » Répondit énigmatiquement sa petite-amie en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Si Luna ne lui disait rien, il devait y avoir une raison, et qui était-il pour prétendre comprendre les flux du destin ? Il n'avait pas le don de Luna pour cela.

Devant eux, Hermione leur jeta un regard suspect, le visage en partis tourné vers eux. Elle était persuadé qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose. Elle devrait en parler avec Dumbledore.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Le chapitre est terminé et je devine déjà plusieurs questions…

Tout d'abord, qu'a voulu dire Luna par cette phrase énigmatique ? Eh bien exactement ce qu'elle a dit mdr ? Non plus sérieusement, ce n'est qu'une réponse que vous ne comprendrez que lors de la partie 2. Voilà, rien de plus n'est dit à ce sujet !

Et puis… Harry dans tout ça ? Aucune mention de lui, aucune trace non plus. Hermione, Ron, Neville ou Luna ne semblent même pas penser à lui… Mais heureusement vous aurez plus d'explications pour cela dans la partie 1, mais pas tout de suite ! Quels sont vos théories à ce sujet ?

Quant à Ron, j'ai fait exprès de le faire murir, car je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait être un stratège efficace, etc, s'il était si stupide. Les gens ont beau dire que ça fait son charme, pour moi cela n'a aucun sens. J'ai donc réajusté le personnage, sans pour autant le dénaturer puisqu'il passe toujours son temps à manger ! Mais cette fois vous avez une raison à cela.

Allez, à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : Espionnage

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** Sirius x Remus ; Luna x Neville ; Hermione x Ron ; autres…

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Vous trouverez tout de suite après le 2e chapitre du dimanche !

Nous changeons de nouveau de personnage pour cette fois voir un peu à quoi ressemble Severus dans cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas si vous le trouverez différent ou non, mais je vous laisse de toute façon le découvrir tout seul, sans aucune indication de ma part !

Pour la 100e nuit du FoF, au vu de mon futur départ de la complexité de celle-ci, je la rattraperais peut-être dans le futur (lire : pas tout de suite, ni pour ce mois) donc le sondage sera juste prolongé pour la nuit du Septembre, la 101e. Voilà pour les nouvelles de ce côté.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 07 – Espionnage**_

 **…**

Il y a encore quelques années, Severus était dans ce que certains de ses leurs nouvelles recrues appelleraient, « un sacré pétrin ». A cette époque, la seule personne vers qui sa loyauté allait – sa véritable loyauté, pas ce qu'il prétendait offrir à Dumbledore et à Tom, alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas – n'était pas assez âgé pour décider de ce qu'il voulait.

Dans un souci de la protéger, il s'était engagé auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts, afin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Mais ce temps était heureusement révolu. Il n'avait plus qu'à duper une seule personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de lever les masques. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il pensait du choix fait, car peu importe la Guilde choisie, il aurait eu des doutes. Dans un certain sens, il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à donner son avis. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre en toute honnêteté.

En fait, même si le choix avait été tranché, Severus continuait d'espionner dans un certain sens, car sa loyauté n'irait jamais à personne d'autre et sa nature faisait qu'il considérait tous les autres comme des ennemis, qu'ils le soient ou non. Peut-être apprendrait-il au fur et à mesure à faire la part des choses, mais il ne préférait pas encore se prononcer à ce sujet, pas dans le climat qui régnait entre les deux Guildes.

Depuis que le Quetzalcóatl avait assassiné Hestia Jones, une jeune femme faisant parti de la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix, les choses étaient devenues difficiles pour lui. D'un côté, Dumbledore était devenu avide d'informations au sujet de l'assassin, tandis que Tom était constamment sur son dos pour lui demander des potions ou pour l'envoyer sur quelques missions qui auraient pu être prises en charge par n'importe qui d'autre.

Severus avait bien l'impression que le Leader des Mangemorts le gardait éloigné de la Guilde ou tout du moins occupé, pour qu'il ne puisse rien dire à Dumbledore. Pourtant au lieu d'embêter le potionniste, celui-ci se complaisait dans cette situation. Il avait ainsi l'excuse parfaite pour ne divulguer aucune information à l'un ou l'autre. Cela lui convenait très bien car ainsi il n'avait pas à supporter la colère des deux chefs de Guildes. Tom n'aimait pas spécialement la violence, contrairement à certains Mangemorts, mais il avait souvent des hausses de colères terribles et destructrices.

Dumbledore était plus subtil, mais il était tout autant vindicatif. Si quelqu'un échouait et qu'une personne essayait de le contredire, il faisait mine de passer l'éponge sur l'affaire, mais il avait toujours un plan en tête pour punir l'incapable ou donner une leçon à l'insolent. Severus cependant n'avait pas le droit à ses manipulations car il connaissait son véritable visage et il avait plusieurs fois reçu des sortilèges cuisants de la part du vieil homme que beaucoup voyaient comme un grand-père.

C'était le problème d'être un agent double – et même triple puisqu'il n'avait donné en vérité sa loyauté à aucun des deux hommes – car il était déjà catalogué par les deux camps comme un possible traitre, marchant sur la fine ligne qui séparait le « bien » du « mal » et prêt à changer d'avis à tout moment. Ils ne prenaient donc pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec lui.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé cette fois d'essayer de rassembler des informations sur le Quetzalcóatl et son client. Toutefois il ne semblait pas en attendre beaucoup de lui, il avait apparemment plutôt misé sur ses équipes extérieures, qui avaient pour missions de filer leurs principaux suspects. Severus avait pourtant en sa possession des renseignements qui auraient pu ravir le vieil homme de la culture Alderaanienne, mais il ne les lui avait pas encore livrés, pesant le pour et le contre, ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui dire. Heureusement pour cette fois, même s'il ne ramenait que quelques maigres bribes de bruits de couloirs, le chef de la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui en voudrait pas.

Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il devait soigneusement, très soigneusement choisir l'information qu'il lui donnerait. Dumbledore ne devait pas pouvoir réduire sa liste de suspects grâce à lui, sinon il ne pourrait pas marchander les renseignements qui lui restaient sous le coude. Et il devait également aller annoncer à Tom ce qu'on voulait de lui, les actes de l'Ordre étaient bien trop évidents pour que même les Mangemorts ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils visaient. S'il ne venait donc rien dire à leur Chef Assassin, ce dernier pourrait devenir suspect.

Être un espion était tout un art et étrangement, ses capacités ne l'aidaient pas forcément dans ce sens… Il avait donc dû apprendre à développer ses propres compétences lui-même pour survivre. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait : s'il aimait être doué, il pensait toujours que le travail payait bien plus que de se reposer sur des talents innés.

Il suffisait de voir à quel point il maîtrisait les potions, Dumbledore comme Tom étaient persuadés qu'il était un génie dans le domaine, que tout lui venait naturellement, mais il n'en n'était rien. Il avait aimé ce domaine plus que les autres et avait donc travaillé dessus jours et nuits, pour en arriver à ce résultat : le plus jeune Maître de Potions et le plus talentueux également ! Et bien que ce mot ne soit sujet à controverse – car il supposait qu'il avait un talent pour cela et que ce n'était pas le cas – il l'aimait d'autant plus en sachant le travail acharné qu'il avait fourni derrière.

Savoir donc que ces pouvoirs… _particuliers_ ne lui donnaient pas d'avantages dans le domaine qu'il avait choisi – l'espionnage, de bon cœur ou non – lui permettait de garder la tête froide et de ne pas s'appuyer sur des capacités qu'il n'avait pas, il avait tout construit lui-même et il pouvait continuer à le faire.

Maintenant… Quelles informations pouvaient être sacrifiées à Dumbledore ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà pour un chapitre de plus ! Plus que trois autres et l'épilogue de fin qui ouvrira sur la partie 2 !

J'ai bien aimé faire Severus, un peu moins rude je pense que dans le canon car là non plus, la guerre ne lui ait pas passé dessus, mais en même temps il a toujours son mauvais caractère ! Cependant il a plus de… Comment dire ça ? Plus de possibilité ? Plus de champs d'action ? Ou quelque chose comme ça x)

J'ai également choisi de lui donner des talents qui ne sont pas en rapport avec son rôle pour justement le sortir de celui-ci : je trouve parfois dommage que dans certaines fanfictions, il soit uniquement cantonné à son rôle d'espion et maître des potions. Donc dans cet univers (mais pas forcément dans cette série, je ne sais pas encore) je le mettrais en scène dans d'autres contextes !

Je me demande si vous savez quelle est la personne qu'il veut protéger ?

D'ailleurs, vous avez des idées pour l'assassin des Mangemorts, le Quetzalcóatl ?

Je pense à cette information à l'instant, donc je vous la donne : dans les autres séries de l'univers « La Force de la Magie », si le passé des personnages, leurs interactions ou leurs idéaux peuvent changer, leur personnalité, leur physique et leurs pouvoirs de manière générale, ne changeront pas d'un univers à l'autre.

Allez, à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	8. Chapter 8 : Hypnotique

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** Sirius x Remus ; Luna x Neville ; Hermione x Ron ; autres…

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Nous nous rapprochons de la fin, même si je pense qu'au vu de la rapidité des chapitres, vous n'en pas vraiment l'impression : c'est un peu comme lire un livre je me rends compte avec un ou deux chapitres par jour, mais les livres se finissent rarement aussi vite.

Sinon côté Rituel de Protection pas de chapitre pour cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire avec cette petite histoire et avec les vacances qui approchent… Enfin rien n'est joué pour la semaine prochaine ! Même si je vous conseille de ne pas avoir trop d'attente…

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 08 – Hypnotique**_

 **…**

Bill revenait tout juste d'une mission dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Le jeune Sith avait rejoint la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix uniquement parce que ses parents et sa famille travaillaient déjà là-bas, sans vraiment faire le choix lui-même. Et aussi car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver un travail autre part que dans cette Guilde ou dans le monde magique.

Depuis les Jedis Noirs avaient rencontrés les Siths lors de leur exile, leur espèce avait reçu la pire des réputations, les Utilisateurs du Côté Obscur de la Force prenant même leur nom pour se nommer… ! Bill avait toujours trouvé cela révoltant, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi leur espèce ne s'était jamais soulevé face aux Jedis. Certes, ils étaient puissants, mais eux-mêmes avaient une certaine affinité plus ou moins forte avec la Magie ou la Force. Ils auraient pu faire face !

Mais Bill avait beau dire ça, ni lui, ni sa famille n'avait connu l'invasion des Jedis Noirs. Leurs ancêtres étaient une petite communauté magique qui était partie, chassée par les autres clans Siths car ils étaient trop différents d'eux à l'époque et trop puissants pour ceux qui voulaient dominer toute la race. Ils avaient trouvés leur place dans la communauté magique d'Alderaan, ils s'étaient installés et ils n'étaient plus jamais repartis.

Ils s'étaient rappelé d'où ils venaient vraiment, lorsque les Jedis Noirs prirent le nom de « Sith » et qu'ils commencèrent à être chassés du monde « normal », ne leur laissant une place que dans le monde magique.

« Ah, William. » Sourit doucement Dumbledore en venant vers lui. « Comment c'est passé ta mission sur Er'Kit ? »

« Bien. Les Ombres du Covenant ont pu récupérer leur artefact. Les barrières étaient plutôt solides, mais j'ai réussi à m'en occuper. Nous recevrons un généreux pourboire d'après eux. » Expliqua le fils aîné de Molly et Arthur.

« Bien, bien. C'est une bonne chose. » Sourit leur chef de Guilde, avec son air de vieux papy réconfortant.

Bill savait qu'il n'était pas réellement honnête avec eux, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il ne voulait qu'un endroit tranquille, un abri ou il pouvait aussi trouver assez d'argent pour vivre par lui-même. L'Ordre du Phénix était cet endroit, son refuge et sa prison car il était protégé, mais il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Mais il l'aimait comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

« Je suis désolé de te demander cela alors que tu viens juste de rentrer mon petit William, mais nous aurions besoin de toi pour une affaire. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu mais Hestia… »

« Si j'ai eu vent des nouvelles, Ginny m'en a parlé. Hestia Jones a été assassiné par le Quetzalcóatl et vous essayez de mettre la main sur lui. »

Le Sith n'avait franchement pas compris cette haine soudaine contre ce tueur. Il faisait son travail et à vrai dire personne ne connaissait vraiment Hestia. Elle était toujours un peu seule dans son coin, personne ne faisait attention à elle et elle ne cherchait pas non plus à socialiser avec eux. Elle venait simplement ici prendre ses missions et ne restait pas plus longtemps contrairement à d'autres.

« J'espère que tu pourras te joindre à nous dans ce cas-là ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit Bill en se retenant d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

Il n'était pas certain que ses compétences de Briseur de Sorts puissent vraiment leur servir dans cette quête de la vengeance – ou bien cela cachait-il quelque chose de plus important entre Dumbledore et Voldemort ? Il s'était peu à peu spécialisé dans cette voix à cause de ses rêves d'enfance de partir à la recherche des trésors. Désormais la majorité de ses missions consistaient à accompagner les clients pour les aider à dégoter leurs trésors ou bien à aller les chercher lui-même.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec contentement, heureux que tout se passe bien et selon ses plans sûrement.

« Hm… » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Fleur devrait pouvoir te renseigner sur l'affaire. Sirius laisse cette pauvre fille un peu trop seule ces derniers temps. » Il soupira de lassitude. « Je vais sûrement l'assigner à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Si Bill vit la lueur colérique dans les yeux bleus pétillants de Dumbledore, il ne dit rien. Apparemment Sirius ne suivait pas les instructions et le vieil homme tentait subtilement de monter les autres contre lui, pour sûrement le forcer à se remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le grand-frère de Ginny préféra ne faire aucune remarque à ce sujet et il quitta le mentor de plusieurs générations, avant de se diriger vers le coin du Hall qu'il lui montra dans geste tranquille de la main. Fleur se retourna pour accueillir celui qu'elle devait introduire à la mission de retrouver le Quetzalcóatl ou son client. Elle ne fut pas surprise par son allure, elle avait déjà rencontré les autres frères et sœurs, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez tous les autres mâles qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage et de confiance. Il était sûr de ses capacités et de lui. Sa posture restait droite et forte, quand tous les autres mâles fondaient devant elle pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds, tous sous la grâce de sa beauté et sa magie Veela. Pourtant ce fut cette fois au tour de Fleur de tomber et d'être hypnotisé par les épaules carrées de cet homme qui ne semblait pas toucher par ses charmes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un véritable homme. Un qui lui donnait le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Sa magie n'était pas spécialement puissante, mais elle savait qu'il pourrait la protéger à tout moment. Elle voyait dans son regard bleu qu'il était le genre d'homme à mourir pour celle qu'il aime, afin de lui donner une chance de survivre. Elle voulait ça, elle voulait cet homme – ce Sith ?

« Fleur je suppose ? »

« Oui. » Lâcha la Chiss à la peau d'un délicat violet lilas et aux yeux entièrement rouges.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« C'est un _plaisir_ pour moi aussi. » Sourit la jeune femme, ses yeux brillants de convoitise.

Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait et elle aurait ce sorcier qui venait de l'hypnotiser avec sa seule présence.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Un chapitre de plus lu et terminé ! )

Il avait d'ailleurs presque des allures d'interlude celui-ci, puisqu'on ne parle pas trop de l'affaire, mais il avait pour but de non seulement développé les relations des personnages pour vous mettre les bases pour la partie 2, mais également d'éloigner définitivement Fleur de Sirius, pour que vous soyez rassurés que rien n'arrivera au couple Sirius x Remus ! XD

Ce n'était pas comme si Fleur aurait pu faire quelque chose pour se mettre entre eux après tout x)

Sinon j'espère que vous aimez ce Bill, qui est un peu un bâtard j'ai l'impression… Dans le sens où il sait que Dumbledore fait quelque chose de mal, mais il s'en fiche. Après on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup d'autres perspectives d'emplois. J'en ai également profité pour expliquer l'origine des Siths dans le monde magique, puisqu'ils sont normalement considérés comme mauvais dans le reste de l'univers.

J'espère évidemment que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : L'Arme

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** Sirius x Remus ; Luna x Neville ; Hermione x Ron ; Fleur x Bill

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Deuxième chapitre de la journée, encore une fois ;)

Nous allons découvrir l'arme que Dumbledore garde secrètement pour lui ! Et même à quoi elle lui servira. Bah oui, ils ne sont pas en guerre, alors à quoi lui servirait une arme ? Eh bien toutes les réponses très vites !

Outre cette idée d'arme, on approche quand même de la fin… Le chapitre 10 est le dernier et le chapitre 11 est l'épilogue, signant la fin… Juste avant mon départ en Angleterre !

Pour la partie 2, je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous.

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 09 – L'Arme**_

 **…**

Il ne fallut que l'espace d'un instant, un claquement de doigt, un clignement d'œil, pour qu'il soit transporté dans une des salles les plus secrètes et protégés de la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieil homme observa dans vraiment les voir, les murs sombres et humides qui l'entouraient. Ce paysage était familier pour lui.

Ici aucune magie n'enchantait de fausses fenêtres pour afficher un paysage quelconque, choisi au hasard. Cela aurait pu donner des idées d'aventures et d'escapades au jeune enfant qu'il gardait autrefois ici.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais apprécié le détournement de Grindelwald, il lui en avait toujours voulu. Il s'était toujours juré également, qu'il se vengerait. Malheureusement son ancien ami et son ancien amant était mort avant qu'il ne puisse accomplir la vengeance qui lui tenait tant à cœur… Cependant il avait laissé derrière lui un certain nombre de choses : un héritier en la personne de Tom, et une organisation qu'il avait créé de ses mains.

Depuis lors, la rage du vieil homme s'était transposée à ces deux entités, qu'il rêvait de voir un jour s'effondrer. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'était si facile à attaquer. Tom d'un côté, était un puissant sorcier, avec de très nombreuses relations politiques. Il avait su placer ses pions efficacement sur l'échiquier du monde magique. Sa mort ferait un tollé et son meurtrier serait pourchassé à travers toute la Galaxie ! Si bien sûr quelqu'un arrivait un jour à réaliser cet exploit…

De l'autre côté, les Mangemorts, la Guilde fondée par Grindelwald et désormais aux mains de Tom, avait planté ses racines rapidement et profondément dans les cœurs des hommes et des femmes les plus vils. Il suffisait grâce à eux – où devrait-il dire à cause d'eux – que d'une somme d'argent, plus ou moins importante, pour qu'un être meure à travers toute la Galaxie. Personne n'était épargné. Dumbledore avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'en mémoire de Grindelwald et de l'amitié qui avait existé entre lui et le chef de l'Ordre, ils ne seraient jamais inquiétés par les Mangemorts, en dehors de la confrontation de leurs membres. Quelle grave erreur ! Et Hestia Jones en avait payé le prix.

S'il avait été plus jeune et plus naïf, Dumbledore aurait cru pouvoir faire changer d'avis les clients des Mangemorts, pour les retourner sur le droit chemin et ainsi forcer la Guilde de son ancien-amant car ils n'auraient alors plus de travail. Mais il connaissait mieux que ça la mentalité des espèces de ce monde et des êtres qui le peuplaient.

Il y aurait toujours une part de ténèbres dans la Galaxie, peu importe les efforts des Jedis et de leur Conseil pour l'éradiquer. La Lumière ne pouvait pas exister sans Ténèbres, malheureusement. Alors Dumbledore avait décidé de changer son fusil d'épaule et d'agir autrement, s'il ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis les clients des Mangemorts, il suffisait que ces derniers n'obtiennent aucun contrat d'assassin. Et pour cela, il devait proposer de meilleurs services.

Cependant cela n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sa Guilde était une réputation trop « lumineuse » pour intéresser les chasseurs de primes ou les assassins, qui préféraient tous se tourner vers les Mangemorts pour trouver du travail. Personne n'avait accepté ses propositions d'emplois, soupçonnant peut-être des intentions cachées ou un manque de travail et donc de salaire.

Le vieil homme avait dû se résoudre alors à former lui-même un assassin.

Il ne voulait pas toutefois que les autres membres de la Guilde aient vent de ses machinations. Ils devaient continuer à croire qu'il était le vieux papy gâteau, gentil, aimable, réconfortant et désireux de donner une seconde chance au monde, qu'il leur montrait tous les jours.

S'il voulait son assassin, il devait le prendre jeune. Jeune et sans attaches. Ce n'était pas une tâche si simple en réalité dans le monde magique. Les parents prenaient toujours des précautions pour leurs enfants, en nommant des parrains, des tuteurs, etc. De plus, les morts accidentelles n'étaient pas non plus si nombreuses : aucune guerre ne faisait d'orphelins en ce moment, que ce soit dans le monde « normal » ou dans le monde magique. Les seuls morts notables les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre qui tombaient au combat lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient.

Il avait cherché cette perle rare pendant plus de trois ans avant de la trouver. Ironiquement, il s'agissait d'un enfant de deux membres de la Guilde, un enfant dont il avait été nommé le tuteur. Ce fut ainsi qu'il put faire disparaître Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans, de la vue de tous. Ou presque. Car si Dumbledore était doué en Magie, cumulant puissance et connaissance, il n'était en rien maître dans l'art de l'assassinat. Il dût donc prendre des précepteurs pour son jeune pupille et son choix se porta tout d'abord sur Maugrey dit Fol'Œil pour son passé « militaire » et Severus Snape pour ses connaissances en potions et donc en poisons.

Cela n'avait évidemment pas suffit, mais l'éducation des deux hommes avait permis à Harry d'acquérir les bases physiques dont il avait besoin pour sa future utilité.

Tout le monde avait cru qu'Harry vivait caché quelque part dans la Galaxie. Des personnes avaient fait l'hypothèse qu'il se trouvait protégé dans un manoir de Dumbledore. D'autres avaient proposés que l'enfant avait été confié aux bons soins de la famille de sa mère, pour qu'il grandisse en sécurité et loin de la violence du meurtre de ses parents.

Cependant la vérité était bien différente puisqu'il avait grandi dans ce que tout le monde considérait comme le fin fond des cachots de la Guilde. Une ancienne cellule avait vu ses barreaux disparaître pour être remplacé par un mur de pierre et ce petit espace de trois mètres sur deux était devenu la chambre d'un enfant d'un peu plus d'un an.

Dès qu'il fut capable de marcher et de tenir quelque chose dans ses mains, son entrainement commença. Pendant plus de sept ans, Harry ne connut que le sous-sol de la Guilde de l'Ordre du Phénix, ses murs humides et moisis, son air lourd et difficilement renouvelé, ses heures sans fins et ses préoccupations moindres. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, il n'avait connu que trois personnes : Maugrey, Severus et Albus. Quand il tombait malade, une vieille femme venait le voir, mais même si c'était la même personne à chaque fois, elle faisait comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois à chaque visite. Il apprit plus tard que Poppy Pomfresh subissait toujours un Oubliette avant d'être reconduit dans son antre.

A onze ans, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, Dumbledore dut se résoudre à envoyer Harry dans l'une des sept écoles magiques. Il choisit bien évidemment Poudlard car s'il ne pouvait ni diriger l'école, ni y enseigner à cause de son emploi du temps déjà bien chargé, il avait de nombreuses connexions là-bas. Il put notamment y faire engager Maugrey pour qu'Harry continu d'être suivi par l'ancien Auror.

Les deux « amis » que Dumbledore lui autorisa furent également choisi avec soin, cependant aucune réelle complicité ne parvint à se créer entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à vivre de son côté, sans s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Et si cela servait les ambitions du vieux chef de Guilde, cela l'embêtait aussi d'une certaine manière, car cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur Harry pour le retenir parmi eux…

Malgré tout, la chance semblait être de leur côté, car jamais Harry n'avait montré de signe de rébellion. Il agissait plus comme un automate, allant même jusqu'à être capable de falsifier ses sentiments pour son travail. Dumbledore était très fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir avec Harry, il était à ses yeux, l'une de ses plus grande réussite – oserait-il dire « la » plus grande ?

Toutefois, s'il y avait vraiment un point sur lequel Dumbledore pouvait avouer être déçu, c'était que son protégé ne maîtrisait pas la Force en plus de la Magie, contrairement à Minerva par exemple. Le vieil homme soupçonnait également la jeune Luna d'en être capable, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver.

« Maugrey, comment vas-tu mon ami ? » Demanda joyeusement Dumbledore en arrivant dans la salle d'entrainement des cachots.

« Aussi bien qu'on pourrait l'être en restant coincé ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. » Grogna le Jarrell.

Harry s'était retiré dans un coin lorsque son mentor et tuteur était entré dans la pièce, comme on le lui avait appris il y a déjà plusieurs années. Dumbledore ne s'adressait jamais réellement directement à lui, sauf pour n'entendre que des réponses courtes « oui » ou « non » sur des questions pour lesquels il ne devait pas réfléchir.

« Sera-t-il bientôt prêt ? »

Une fois de plus, le mâle borgne et salement amoché grogna, son assentiment cette fois. A ses yeux, cela faisait des années déjà que le môme était prêt pour réaliser ce pourquoi il avait été formé, mais Albus insistait toujours sur le fait que son esprit devait être totalement à leur merci, s'ils ne voulaient pas le voir se retourner contre eux. Après tout, Harry était le seul sur lequel ils pouvaient s'appuyer pour des contrats d'assassinats pour l'instant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre parce qu'ils avaient été trop hâtifs.

« Bien… J'espère qu'il saura alors chercher le serpent qui nous file entre les doigts. » Dit sombrement Dumbledore en regardant la forme svelte mais nerveuse et musclé du jeune homme.

Harry avait été son messie inespéré, notamment car il pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il voulait, même du point de vue légal, mais aussi pour sa race humaine. Il n'état pas humanoïde comme un certain nombre des membres de l'Ordre, mais bel et bien Humain, tout comme lui. Dumbledore avait toujours considéré que la race humaine devait se trouver au-dessus des autres, et qu'ils étaient les seuls dignes de confiance.

Bien sûr il ne le montrait pas au reste de la Guilde, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher ici, Maugrey et Severus n'avaient jamais été dupes et Harry avait grandit avec cette vision de lui. Au lieu de le tenir par le respect comme avec les autres enfants de son âge, il faisait plier le sorcier par la peur. Et c'était tout aussi efficace.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à voir si Harry serait aussi brillant que lors de sa cérémonie de passation au rang d'Assassin, lorsque Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de tuer celui qui lui enseigna pendant trois ans les arts du meurtre. Il ne devait y avoir aucun témoin de ce qu'Harry était, il était son secret et son atout. Et il comptait bien le garder cacher aussi longtemps que possible ! Il allait d'ailleurs devoir lui donner des vêtements adaptés à sa mission, qui cacherait son visage, mais qui arborerait fièrement le Phénix Rouge, symbole de la Guilde.

Il avait fait d'Harry son arme de premier choix, il l'avait fabriqué à partir des bases qu'il possédait déjà, pour le façonner, lui donner la forme de son choix, puis en l'aiguisant petit à petit. Cela avait pris du temps, mais Dumbledore était persuadé que cela en vaudrait la peine. Il ne restait plus désormais qu'à tester son arme. Et quelle meilleure cible pouvait-il trouver qu'un enfant de son âge qui se faisait connaître comme un fantastique Assassin et l'Héritier de Tom ?

Oui, Dumbledore savait que son arme serait la meilleure, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la lancer sur le Quetzalcóatl et celui-ci s'effondrerait, mort, avant même d'avoir pu dire « ouf » ! Il se le jurait ! Et ce fut aussi ce qu'il ordonna à Harry lorsqu'il l'interpella pour lui donner sa première mission non-officielle.

Le vieil homme espérait juste que rien ne viendrait interférer avec le sacrement de son Assassin, car il avait investi du temps et de l'argent dans le jeune homme. Et il voulait absolument le voir triompher sur les Mangemorts, autant en combat qu'en affaires. Cette traque allait servir de vitrine pour Harry et tout le monde s'arracherait le meilleur Assassin de tous les monde !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Ce chapitre est terminé…

Nous savons maintenant ce qu'il en est pour Harry ! Oui, il est devenu l'arme de Dumbledore, l'assassin qu'il veut utiliser pour renverser le règne de sang des Mangemorts ! Et dans cette histoire, Dumbledore ne peut pas ou ne se cache pas derrière le « Plus Grand Bien » cela m'a toujours fait grincer des dents u.u

Sinon, je vous avais promis en haut des nouvelles pour la partie 2 ! Eh bien voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire à ce sujet : elle fera 16 chapitres et 1 épilogue et elle sera cette fois plus centrée sur Harry. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire à ce sujet, car il ne faudra quand même pas que je vous dise tout avant la fin x)

J'espère évidemment que l'histoire plait toujours pour ceux qui prennent le temps et la peine de le lire et je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	10. Chapter 10 : Soupçons

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** Sirius x Remus ; Luna x Neville ; Hermione x Ron ; Fleur x Bill

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Chapitre dix… Dixième chapitre… Dernier chapitre…

Déjà la fin… Encore tant de choses à dire sur cet univers… C'est bien pour ça qu'il y aura d'autres histoires à leur sujet ! XD Je risque même peut-être de faire des petites histoires (OS, Two-Shot ou Three-shot plus ou moins longs) uniquement centrées sur un personnage à la fin. Je pense que ça pourrait être sympa… A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

En tout cas pour l'instant il faut se concentrer sur ce dernier chapitre !

Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chapitre 10 – Soupçons**_

 **…**

Dumbledore était dans son bureau.

Il réfléchissait à l'identité du Quetzalcóatl qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à retrouver.

Les informations de Severus n'avaient pas été d'une très grande aide. Le Quetzalcóatl, était une incarnation du Serpent à Plumes, lui-même symbole d'un cycle répétitif, de la croissance et de l'amour. Au début, il avait cru que son espion n'avait fait que lui citer un vieux livre des temps anciens et même si cela aurait pu être intéressant dans un autre contexte, cela ne servait à rien pour le moment à son humble avis.

Pourtant l'acariâtre Maître de Potions avait su lui faire entendre raison, en lui rappelant que leur Assassin était un Mangemort et qu'il avait donc eu accès aux mêmes livres de la bibliothèque que lui. Si ce tueur avait choisi cette symbolique en particulier, peut-être n'était-ce pas non plus un hasard.

Dumbledore avait alors fouillé de son côté pour trouver plus d'informations et il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose de primordiale : le Serpent à Plumes n'était pas simplement un quelconque reptile, il représentait également l'association de deux éléments, d'ordinaire opposés, qui pourtant se retrouvait en un seul être. Il était à la fois rattaché au ciel par les plumes de l'oiseau et à la terre par le serpent.

Le Quetzalcóatl devait donc sûrement être un sorcier capable d'utiliser ses deux éléments. Il ne connaissait pas les capacités de tous les Mangemorts, cela aurait sinon été si simple de se débarrasser d'eux. Il avait cependant dressé une liste des caractéristiques que pouvaient présenter les Sorciers Elémentaires et quelques Mangemorts correspondaient à ces traits.

Toutefois ils n'étaient pas les seuls et c'était ce qui poussait Dumbledore dans une profonde réflexion en ce moment-même.

Deux autres personnes pouvaient se trouver être des Sorciers Elémentaires…

Neville et Harry.

Leur comportement à tous les deux le poussait également à se poser des questions sur leur loyauté. Hermione, la jeune Togruta, lui avait rapporté l'attitude étrange de Neville et de la Miraluka, Luna. Ils formaient tous les deux un couple, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose là-dessous… Si Luna était l'une de ses Miraluka qui voyait l'avenir, le chef de Guilde était persuadé que Neville n'était pas seulement son petit-ami, mais également son protecteur.

Si cela s'avérait exact, alors il était fort possible qu'il puisse tuer sans état d'âme pour défendre la petite blonde. Hestia Jones aurait alors pu représenter une menace dont il s'était occupé. Malgré tout, cela n'expliquait pas son travail en tant que Quetzalcóatl au sein des Mangemorts… Peut-être était-ce un moyen de brouiller les pistes ou bien peut-être était-ce une couverture pour séparer le Protecteur du petit-ami ? Il y avait également la possibilité que la Miraluka ait vu quelque chose et que Neville devait devenir le Quetzalcóatl pour un plus grand plan.

Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas impossible que Neville soit cet assassin, quel que soit ces raisons.

D'ailleurs, la possibilité que le Quetzalcótal soit un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou qu'il ait au moins un complice à l'intérieur, n'était peut-être pas si incongru. La haine ainsi que l'impatience l'avait longtemps aveuglé, mais le temps l'avait calmé et il voyait désormais qu'il était quasiment impossible qu'un simple Mangemort ait pu attaquer Hestia dans ces conditions.

La jeune femme n'avait pas seulement été assassinée par un Mangemort, elle surtout fait face à son agresseur mais n'avait présenté aucune trace de lutte. Le corps avait été placé ensuite pour donner l'impression qu'elle avait été attaqué dans le dos, et même l'angle du sort aurait pu le faire penser ainsi, mais les yeux ne trompaient pas. Surtout ceux d'un mort. Son regard était légèrement penché vers le bas, comme si elle regardait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus petit qu'elle, cependant il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle regardait toujours droit devant elle lorsqu'elle marchait et qu'elle ne laissait jamais rien la distraire.

Ce qui amenait au deuxième point de son hypothèse : Hestia se déplaçait toujours d'un point A à un point B sans faire de détour, mais elle utilisait constamment la salle d'apparition pour transplaner en dehors de la Guilde. Elle n'utilisait jamais l'entrée « officielle » de la Guilde ou même la porte dérobée du personnel, dans cette rue banale que personne ne soupçonnerait. Connaître déjà ces entrées n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de corruption, un Mangemort aurait pu en avoir les adresses.

Cependant Hestia n'utilisant jamais ces portes, quelqu'un devait donc être dans la Guilde et même assez près – sinon dedans – de la salle d'apparition pour connaître le lieu de son arrivé. En se rendant compte de cela, Dumbledore avait alors sorti le registre des apparitions d'Hestia, qu'il pouvait consulter grâce à la magie du bâtiment, et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle changeait souvent son point d'apparition, généralement une fois tous les deux ou trois mois. Mais que deux mois avant son assassinat, elle avait commencé à transplaner dans des lieux différents toutes les semaines, et une semaine avant qu'elle ne soit retrouver morte, elle changeait même tous les jours.

Elle se savait suivi et observée, et elle avait tentée de brouiller ses pistes, de mettre son harceleur en échec, mais sans succès. Il devait donc forcément y avoir quelqu'un qui avait dû rapporter ces faits au Quetzalcóatl, ou alors le Mangemort était membre de cette Guilde… Il avait tenté de faire le rapprochement en cherchant des voyages dans des lieux voisins aux points d'apparitions d'Hestia, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il y avait même rarement une autre apparition sur la même planète qu'elle et ce n'était jamais la même personne.

Cette affaire était un vrai casse-tête pour Dumbledore et sa paranoïa ne l'aidait pas à trouver des innocents.

Si les autres membres de la Guilde ne pouvaient pas être le Quetzalcóatl, ils pouvaient bien tous être des complices du meurtrier.

Le pire qu'il pourrait cependant arriver, était que ces soupçons envers Harry se confirment. Le garçon avait toujours une attitude étrange ou du moins différentes des autres, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il en était responsable. Cependant depuis que le jeune homme était autorisé à bouger plus ou moins comme il le souhaitait, le chef de l'Ordre avait l'impression qu'il sortait beaucoup trop, surtout pour une arme qui aurait dû avoir l'esprit complètement lavé. Evidemment, il l'avait autorisé à sortir et à visiter la Galaxie, mais il trouvait cela suspect qu'Harry soit si prompt à voir le monde à vrai dire…

Et avec le fait qu'il avait les capacités d'être un Sorcier Elémentaire, et donc le Quetzalcóatl, il avait d'autant plus l'impression que l'enfant lui cachait quelque chose. Mais peut-être n'était-ce finalement que son imagination ? Que le fils de James et Lily n'apprenait que les particularités des différentes planètes afin de préparer ces missions. Après tout, lorsqu'Hestia était morte, Harry était toujours enfermé dans les cachots avec Maugrey et son Maître Assassin à ce moment-là. Il était impossible que le garçon ait pu partir sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il ne restait plus que la possibilité que Neville soit le Quetzalcóatl ou qu'un membre de l'Ordre soit une taupe au service des Mangemorts. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas à vrai dire s'il apprenait que Severus, ce Zabrak à la peau blanche, soit cette personne ! Non vraiment, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Peut-être devrait-il le confronter pour le vérifier ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera l'épilogue et clôturera définitivement cette histoire !

Mais pour l'instant… Oui, on ne saura vraiment pas l'identité du Quetzalcóatl dans cette histoire ! Elle sera révélée en fait à la fin de la partie 2 ! x3 Vous êtes frustrés ? Mais sinon, qui pensez-vous que cela puisse être ? En sachant que je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de nom pour les Mangemorts x)

Des idées ? Des idées ? S'il vous plait, partagez-les-moi ! :3

Sinon pour ce chapitre, nous avons donc pu observer Dumbledore dans toute sa folie paranoïaque ! XD Après, est-ce qu'il a raison, ou est-ce qu'il a tort… Telle est la question ! J'avais d'ailleurs oublié de parler un peu plus de la race de Severus, j'essayerais peut-être de me rattraper dans la partie 2 ? ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _N'oubliez pas la review ?_


	11. Epilogue : Meurtre

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Quant à George Lucas il est le père de Star Wars, donc rien ne m'appartient (ou presque ?)

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Crime, Suspense

 **Pairing** **:** Sirius x Remus ; Luna x Neville ; Hermione x Ron ; Fleur x Bill

 **Univers** **:** La Force de la Magie (le monde d'Harry Potter dans la galaxie de Star Wars)

 **Série** **:** Crimes Galactiques – Partie I

Salut la compagnie,

Bon, cette fois c'est la fin… La vraie… En tout cas pour cette Partie 1 ! Mais il faudra quand même attendre un peu pour la partie 2… Bah oui, je pars en vacances…

On termine donc avec l'épilogue de cette partie 1 et l'ouverture sur la partie 2 ! Au passage, une note importante à la fin :D

Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Epilogue – Meurtre**_

 **…**

Le soir avait gagné cette planète depuis un moment, mais pourtant ils étaient debout, il se faisait face, aucun ne voulait détourner le regard le premier. La pièce n'était pas éclairée non plus, mais les lumières de la ville leur suffisaient pour qu'ils puissent se voir. L'un d'eux se fit la réflexion que leur confrontation était digne d'un vieux film retro. Ce n'était pourtant pas voulu.

« Ne fait pas ça. »

Le premier essaya d'être ferme, convaincant, de faire plier l'autre, mais sa voix sonnait plutôt d'un air plaintif.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? »

Le second avait plus de confiance en lui, du moins il en donnait l'impression.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Il était en colère maintenant ! Il ne supportait pas ce que l'autre faisait, évitant le problème, esquivant ce qui était important ! Il ne faisait pas réellement face, il se cachait derrière de belles paroles, comme tous les politiciens ! Au final il ne prenait pas ses responsabilités et il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les conséquences de ses actes.

« Je ne peux pas ne pas le faire. » Répliqua l'autre, confiant et inébranlable malgré son esquive précédente.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as qu'à oublier cette affaire ! Et personne n'en parlera plus jamais ! »

« Es-tu toi capable d'oublier l' _autre chose_ ? Je sais que non. » Répliqua-t-il, refusant de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » Grinça l'autre, les bras croisés devant lui comme une défense.

« Peut-être. » Lui accorda-t-il. « Mais au final, on en revient au même. »

« Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Cria le premier, perdant pour la première fois son sang-froid.

« Essaye de m'en empêcher. » Lui lança-t-il, sûr de lui et de sa force.

Les yeux du premier brillèrent d'une colère et d'une rancœur longtemps dissimulée. Il attrapa en un regard tout ce qui pourrait lui servir et il sut quoi faire.

« Je t'aurais prévenu. » Murmura-t-il, juste avant qu'il n'utilise la Force pour le projeter à l'autre bout de la salle.

L'autre allait vite se rappeler qu'il n'était pas sans défenses comme il avait pu le croire au fil du temps !

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

C'est cours. Je sais. Mais c'est aussi plein de suspense !

Comme je le disais au-dessus, cet épilogue clôture la partie 1 et introduit la partie 2 car c'est autour du meurtre qu'il vient d'avoir qu'elle se passera. Ce sera en effet la première réelle mission d'Harry donnée par un client. Je ne vous dis pas plus maintenant ;)

De ce côté, je n'ai plus rien à dire…

Mais cette histoire n'a pas seulement vu le jour pour vos beaux yeux… Non !

Révélation choc ! Cette histoire a été pensée à l'origine dans le cadre d'un Concours ! Où le but était de s'échanger des cadeaux !

Je vous demande d'applaudir « _Sorcier Secret_ » qui m'a permis d'imaginer cette histoire, mais surtout, surtout ! La personne qui a commandé ce cadeau sans savoir que cela tomberait sur moi (pas de bol pour elle, franchement u.u)…

Merci d'applaudir **Nesache** !

La fiche mettait en évidence un amour pour le genre policier et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ainsi que divers fandoms dont Star Wars et Harry Potter, que j'ai décidé de les mixer en crossover :)

J'espère donc que vous avez tous aimé et que cette histoire t'a plu Nesache ! ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire ou pour une prochaine partie !

 _N'oubliez pas la_ _review_ _?_


End file.
